


An Angel and His Wagtails

by 7thManiac



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sekirei
Genre: Blood and Violence, Harems, Multi, Post-Angel War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thManiac/pseuds/7thManiac
Summary: Years before stepping into Eva-01, Shinji spent a few years living with the strong willed best friend of his deceased mother, Takami Sahashi and her family. During that stay, after convincing the busy woman who was like a mother to him to bring him to work he met the powerful Sekirei 01 Miya. How do those years and meetings affect the Third Child of NERV? After the defeat of the Angels what awaits Shinji as he visits Tokyo-4? And what will he and his flock do when old ghosts crawl out of the shadows?





	An Angel and His Wagtails

**Author's Note:**

> Another familiar story to anyone who follows me on FF, though anyone who knows this story should see that this chapter has been pretty heavily re-written to be more up to par with my current quality. 
> 
> To anyone new, hello! And I hope you enjoy!

** Prologue: The Little Ashikabi **

**_2006 (9 years prior to the Angel War. 11 years prior to the Sekirei Plan)_ **

**Tokyo-2, Japan**

Takami Sahashi couldn’t help but shake her head in amusement as she watched the boy sitting in the limo with her and on her lap. He was Shinji Ikari, the son of her genius and tragically deceased friend Yui Ikari. She had picked him up since his father seemed to have no plans to deal with the young 5-year old. Takami couldn’t really blame Gendo though. Yui was only her best friend and she was devastated, she couldn’t even imagine what her husband felt.

Speaking of, Gendo had finally contacted her, having decided to let one of Shinji’s paternal uncles take care of him. She couldn’t help but feel…conflicted about that as she watched the young boy excitedly squirm on her lap. She felt happy he would be with his family once again, even if it wasn’t his father. At the same time she would miss him, Shinji was family now as far as she was concerned.

Her sharp mind couldn’t help but be suspicious too. Takami was not a subtle woman by nature, and she never hid that she took Shinji in. Why did it take almost two years for Gendo to contact her? At the end of the day though, she decided she was being paranoid. Takami didn’t exactly think of herself as a good parent either, but she still loved her children greatly and would never hurt them on purpose. Surely, Gendo was just the same.

_‘Well, I just hope Shinji can stay in touch.’_

“Takami-san! Takami-san!” shouted the young Ikari as he looked at the busy streets of Tokyo-2 passing by. Takami smiled, it was all so amazing to him. He had only lived in the area when it was still called Matsumoto City and much less dense, if she remembered correctly.

That was before the Japanese government had even settled on the site of their new capital after the nuclear terrorist attack on Old Tokyo.

Her thoughts immediately soured as she thought back to that pivotal day. September 13, 2000. Second Impact. She remembered it well, the day the world went crazy, and the day the peaceful future she hoped her children would have was thrown into jeopardy. According to the UN a meteor smashed into Antarctica, flash vaporizing or melting all of the ice and causing city destroying tsunamis. The earth’s axis tilted, ocean levels rose stories overnight, weather patters shifted and the world was plunged into an eternal summer. It was a disaster, the resource shortages, refugee crises and destruction erupted wars around the world.

MBI had lost Kamikura Island because of the sea levels rising…that had been _extremely_ annoying, though they were lucky to get everything and everyone off it in time.

She shook her head clear, now was not the time for dark thoughts.

After taking a moment to bask in little Shinji’s childish naivete, letting his babbling lighten her mood for a moment, she turned back to him.  Takami couldn’t help but smile with amusement at the boy she had raised for almost two years. At this point he was basically her baby boy. Takami couldn’t even be annoyed by his energy, even though her boss’ energy annoyed her to no end.

Shinji had been begging her to be brought to work for months. The scientist was reluctant at first, of course, and she was super surprised when he asked for it. More so because he knew how much she wouldn’t want to, there was a damn good reason why she raised him and her own kids away from Tokyo-2. That, and his self-confidence was shaky at best. At the end of the day, and after an entire box of tissues for his crying, they had compromised. A bet. She would bring him along if, and _only_ if, Shinji got the best marks on all of his end of the year tests.

To her surprise, he had won. Granted, her two older children, Minato and Yukari, helped but she was proud of him regardless.

…Well, Yukari helped. Minato was simply too shy, still.

She really was thankful that Shinji had more spine than her eldest. Sure, Minato lacked back bone because of her and Yukari’s domineering personalities but… Well, she had been sure to be easier on Shinji. He was fragile enough after witnessing his mother’s death, that was enough trauma.

As Shinji started to list all the places they passed by that he wanted to visit in the future, Takami couldn’t help but worry about Yukari’s attachment to Shinji. Shinji was a cute kid, adorable really, especially once he broke out of his shell of trauma. He was energetic like most children, and had a unique brand of shy cheer that was cute as hell. But Yukari’s attachment was…a little much. Even with the fact that she wasn’t his _real_ sister, and therefore no incest…

The way Yukari _looked_ at Shinji made her apprehensive. Yukari was over-the-top and energetic, and her current favourite person was staged to leave in a month. Their time now was limited, it was sure to be more intense ‘till that day. She just hoped that Yukari wasn’t going to do something that would land her in a juvenile detention centre…and on the sex offenders list.

Shinji grabbed her attention again as he offered her a drink from the mini-fridge, all non-alcoholic of course, and she took it with a smile. He was obviously happy, a rare big smile on his face. It made her all the more guilty, hurt her that much more inside. She was more than a bit of an absent parent for all three kids, going months without seeing them. _‘Not exactly Mom of the Year material, am I?’_

Still, she hoped she was making up for it as they sat together in a limo on it’s way to her work place. MBI Tower. Again, the brat had earned it and like hell she was going to break his heart by going back on a promise. If he wanted to spend time with her, she wasn’t going to complain.

Still, that doesn’t mean that she liked the fact that he was about to meet several super powered aliens… _‘God forbid someone reacts to him.’_ She mentally laughed, _‘ha! Like that would happen.’_

Of course, she took no chances. She had ‘arranged’ for Minaka to disappear for the next 48 hours. Heaven only knows what the idiot’s affects on a young and development mind would be.

It was then she noticed Shinji had quieted down, and she once again snapped out of her thoughts to turn to him.

He was looking down, looking downtrodden and every bit like someone had shot his puppy. “T-Thanks, Takami-san…sorry t-that I f-forced you to bring me to work t-today…”

_‘God damnit, Takami!’_ She flinched as if slapped as she saw the self-deprecating look on his face. _‘He’s the sensitive type! The moment you start looking upset, he gets upset.’_

“Nonono, Shin-chan! That’s not it at all!” She gently held his cheeks and made him look up at her, and she was relieved to see his eyes were dry. There was a special place in hell for people who made adorable kids cry, and she wanted no place in it.

“R-Really?”

“Really,” she gave him a smile she hoped looked sincere. “I was just remembering a _really annoying_ co-worker of mine.”

There was an eternity of silence as she stared, waiting…and then a heartwarming smile spread across his face.

“OK! Takami-san wouldn’t lie!” He sagely nodded to himself before he gave her a hug.

She sighed in amusement, he was just so _innocent._ _‘I swear, you’re too nice, Shin-chan. Still,”_ she ruffled his hair _. ‘I hope you can_ stay _kind, stay innocent. Even if you are a wimp sometimes, whenever I see you smile you remind me so much of your mother. Smart, kind, the heart of wherever you are.’_

Then both soon noticed MBI Tower in the distance, dwarfing the other building in the Tokyo-2 skyline.

For the nth time, Takami couldn’t help but wonder if Minaka was trying to overcompensate for something. It was just so unnecessarily big. She never understood why he insisted in buying the biggest place in the city. MBI had already started their construction of their real home, their new facility in Tokyo-4, a city that was almost as much theirs as Tokyo-3 was for NERV, the UN’s newest agency.

_‘What a waste of money.’_

Soon the limo pulled up to the front doors.

“We’re here!” Shinji gasped, hoped off her lap and was obviously excited to explore.

Inside, Takami was grateful that she remembered to tell the sekirei to avoid mentioning anything involving their race today. It wasn’t difficult, there was only the 5 S-Guard out and walking around. Well, Karasuba wasn’t informed, she was too dangerous to be around her ward, and Takami had told Miya to send her out on an errand somewhere.

Somewhere far, far away. Takami didn’t even want her in the same city as Shinji.

“Well,” she turned to him as the driver opened the door, “let’s go shall we, Shin-chan?”

* * *

**MBI Tower, Tokyo-2**

“Alright Miya,” said Takehito as he finished his physical exam. He was a young-looking man, with messy light grey hair. He wore a lab coat with a black track suit underneath. He smiled at his friend, and patient of sorts, his brown eyes closed. “We’re all done here!”

Miya, or sekirei Number 01, was a beautiful woman, almost inhumanely so, appropriate considering she was actually an alien. Her skin was flawless, and her long lavender hair flowed down her slender but shapely form and covered her breasts, the only thing giving her any semblance of decency.

The alien turned her eyes, brown tinged with red, to her only human friend to confirm he had accomplished his task. As the leader of the S-Guard, the first and only sekirei currently out in the world, and the most powerful of her race, it was important for her to stay healthy. Additionally, and more importantly to Miya, her and the rest of the S-Guard would provide the baseline for the treatment of the other 103 still in stasis.

“May I leave now?” her voice was airy but held the confidence of a warrior.

“Of course, Miya,” The scruffy haired scientist went for the door, “you can put your clothes back on and leave.”

She promptly stood and put her uniform back on, it was all black and contrasted with her fair skin tone. It consisted of a form fitting long-sleeves leather top styled like the top of a kimono with a black leather mini-skirt, a slit running up her thigh for the sake of mobility. The ensemble was finished off with a pair of thigh high boots and a grey haori she threw over her shoulders like a cape. Satisfied, she went and picked up her sword from its place by the door. Its name, Totsuga No Tsururugi, crafted in the style of a Japanese katana, it was a powerful blade worthy of her might.

Despite knowing it was fine, she unsheathed a portion of the blade out of habit to check the condition, before sheathing it and walking out of the check up room.

As she stepped into the hallway she couldn’t help but wonder about Takami’s last orders. _‘I wonder why Takami wanted no one to talk about the sekirei today? Or why she wanted Karasuba out of the city.’_ Not that she minded getting rid of Number 04 for a while. _‘Karasuba has always been…a tad excitable.’_

Eventually she passed a window showing the room where 103 sekirei still slept in stasis, in varying stages of development. MBI had been developing growth accelerators so that when they were released they would be fully grown, more or less. Until those drugs and other procedures were ready to prepare the sekirei for interacting with humanity, they would continue to sleep.

_‘Soon my little feathers,’_ she touched the glass, feeling its coolness. _‘Soon, you will be awoken and see the light of this world. In a decade and a half you will be able to spread your wings and find your destined ones.’_

After a few more moments she continued her way through the portion of the floor reserved for the sekirei.

Her quiet walk was broken by a familiar slurred voice just as she reached the exit door.

“Miyaaaaa!” She turned around to see Number 03 Kazehana. She was around the same as Miya, but while the leader of the S-Guard’s figure was generous by human standards, they were not on the scale of her sister. Of course that was not the only difference, her sister had long dark violet hair held in a ponytail with a white ribbon and had a much more carefree air about her. Like her leader, Kazehana wore the black S-Guard uniform.

As she came closer, Miya’s noss wrinkled. “Why do I smell alcohol on your breath, Kazehana?”

“Where is Karasubwa-chwaan?” she slurred and ignored her commander.

Miya just signed in frustration. “I have sent her on business on the request of Dr. Takami. Now, why do you smell of sake this early in the day, Kazehana?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to kill the coming headache. Kazehana had always had the remarkable ability to cause her to develop headaches whenever she had a sip of alcohol.

Kazehana glared at the floor, “don’t mention _her_ around me right now.” She hiccupped and started to whine like a child. “And I wanted someone to drink wiiiiiith!”

“Kazeha-“

“He _rejeshted_ me Miya! I poured out my love for him!”

_‘Ah,’_ Miya sighed. _‘She has been saying she had feelings for Minaka, though what she sees in the man I have no idea.’_ After a calming breath so she wouldn’t punish her sister for interrupting her earlier, Miya spoke.

“Kazehana, while I understand being upset, being rejected by the man you love must be upsetting for you, but that does _not_ excuse your current conduct. Members of the S-Guard _will_ act in a honourable manner; I will not allow you to walk around intoxicated and sully the honour of our position.” She glared at Kazehana. “ _Understood?”_

_It was not a question._

“Y-Yes!” Kazehana sobered up instantly out of fear. “O-o-of course, Miya-s-sama!”

The door behind Miya opened, and a MBI employee poked her head in. “Um…M-Miya-sama, Matsu-sama has asked for you.”

The woman was obviously very afraid of Miya, sweating profusely in fear, the stoic and calm face she almost always had not helping her any. Number 01 couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed at the reputation she had gained after the battle at Kamikura Island years ago, before Second Impact. While she did not mind the fear par se, the mistakes done in her presence and all the documents dropped by frightened humans did very much get on her nerves.

“Of course,” she calmly replied before turned to Kazehana and sending her fellow sekirei a serious ‘behave yourself’ look.

Kazehana nodded frantically again.

Satisfied Miya turned and followed the woman out of the sekirei’s section of the floor and out into the hallway that ran the perimeter of the tower’s top floor, the panoramic window that lined it gave a good view of Tokyo-2. She looked out at the world and couldn’t help but wonder, _‘do I have an ashikabi out there?’ Someone who would show me love? Teach me to smile?’_ The corners of her lips tugged down, _‘can I even be winged?’_ That was _the_ question. _‘I am different from the other 107, after all.’_

They were all legitimate worries, especially the first one. Even if she could react like normal sekirei, much of the human race had died after Second Impact. She _dreaded_ the thought that her ashikabi died in the tsunamis that followed…or in the many wars that followed. That was even worse, in her opinion, she could not defeat a tsunami but she could protect him from other humans. Her ashikabi dying in a battlefield somewhere, her not present to protect him…there was something incredibly tragic about it to the swordswoman.

If only she knew how many of her worries would be put to rest today, she might have watched where she was going.

“Takami-san!” shouted a small voice. A very young, small voice, accompanied by tiny pitter-patter of feet.

“Slow down!” Chided an angry…very, angry voice. A very _familiar_ angry voice. “No running!”

“Lookie! Look at the view! Lo-oof!”

Feeling something bump into her leg the lavenderette looked down and saw the source of the small voice. It was looking up at her. She blinked back at it, a small human child. Brown hair and dark blue eyes staring up at her.

_‘Who let a child into the upper floors?’_ she wondered. Miya knew that security had slackened after the S-Guard arrived with the rest of the personnel and sekirei that were on Kamikura Island. Still, this was inexcusable, her run in with Kazehana had already put her in a bad mood. _This_ was just making it worse.

“Shinji, what did I say ab- Miya?!”

She looked up at the second voice and saw the raven haired, grey eyed geneticist, Takami Sahashi dressed in her usual white lab coat. The human woman was tense, obviously sensing Miya’s foul mood. As one of the people who found the sekirei ship, she knew Miya quite well after all the years working together. So she understood, an angry Miya was a dangerous Miya. Which was saying something, since even calm she could cut warships in half.

“Takami, why is there a child here?” asked an upset Number 01.

Takami held her hands up, trying to calm the armed alien. “Now Miya, calm down, he’s ju-“

“No! Wait!” the small boy surprised the two women as he stepped between them.  He was shaking and clearly intimidated by her but he faced Miya regardless. “D-D-Don’t be mad at her! It was my fault! I-I was r-running and I wasn’t w-w-watching where I was going.”

Miya tilted her head, “and what do you intend to do if I wish to confront Doctor Sahashi about this? She broke security protocols. Well, young one?”

Takami tensed even more as she prepared to snatch her best friend’s son away and shield him. She may have been an overbearing, short tempered, and absent mother, and not his real one at that, but she would still defend him to the death.

“I _won’t_ let you touch Takami-san.” Miya blinked in… _surprise_? “You will not harm my family.”

She wasn’t expecting that from the young boy, and couldn’t help but stare at the young boy in wonderment. He was shaking but his voice was even and his tone resolute. She looked into those eyes of his and saw steel and blue fire, the will to protect. For someone so small, so obviously outmatched even if she were a human woman, to stand his ground so stubbornly was… _commendable._ Very much so.

_‘So brave. And without the power sekirei posses, he stands his ground,’_ she thought to herself.

She felt her heart beat a little faster, a little louder.

_Bump-bump!…Bump-bump!_

Miya shook it off though, she could think about it later.

She remembered what she had seen on the tv, how adult humans would complement the little tiny ones.

So she reached down and patted him on the head. Softly, she told him, “you are very brave.”

Takami relaxed, though she couldn’t help but look Miya oddly. She had never seen the sword wielding sekirei do anything so affectionate, though her face was still quite calm and stoic.

Shinji just looked up at Miya and smiled, an honest and loving smile. It was positively infectious and Miya, the strongest of her kind, for the first time in her life, smiled back. It was not lost on her, nor was the warmth in her chest, and the nagging feeling in her mind. _‘What am I feeling?’_

“Thanks, Onee-san!” He beamed up at her.

She nodded before she knelt down so she could be face to face with the target of her attention and curiosity. “My name is Miya, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Woah,” he breathed out, “you’re pretty.” A second after he realised what he said, blushed, and looked away. Nervously, he introduced himself. “I’m Shinji. Shinji Ikari.”

His reaction was…quite cute, and Miya couldn’t help but laugh lightly. Another first, one not missed by Miya herself.

Nor was it missed by Takami. “Miya, did you just la-“

“Is he your son, Doctor Takami?” Miya cut her off.

“N-No, I’m his guardian.” After a pause, Takami decided it was better to explain why Shinji was here. “He wanted me to bring him to work, and I told him he had to get top mark in all of his end of the year exams.” She gestured towards him, “and, well here he is.” The pride in her voice was obvious.

“Hmm. How old is he?”

“Almost five.”

“Ara, you must be proud then, Doctor Sahashi. Smart, brave, and so handsome. He will grow to be a fine man.” She turned back to Shinji to see his face turn a shade of red she had never seen before. It seemed he had a talent for teaching the alien new life experiences.

Takami noticed something else. _‘Handsome. Odd thing to say.’_

Shinji grabbed both of their attention with his incomprehensible babble.

“W-wouldyouliketocomewithusMiya-nee?!”

Miya found it adorable, especially with how he blushed even more as he seemed to realise how he sounded. Still, as cute and endearing as it was, she didn’t understand most of it.

She raised an amused brow and tilted her head, “hm?”

Shinji cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he had picked up from his Minato-nii. His left hand clenched and unclenched, his own nervous tick. “Would you l-like to come with us, Miya-nee?” After a pause he quickly added, “I-I mean while Takami-san gives me my t-tour.”

Takami and Miya quickly looked at each other while Shinji stared down at the floor in embarrassment. A silent agreement was made, there was a special place in hell for those who crushed the simple wishes of small children. Neither wanted to end up there.

Takami coughed and broke the awkward silence. “Well, today _is_ his reward, and I’m happy enough to actually be around him. So…if that’s what the brat wants?” She shrugged with a smile, “I see no reason to say no. Unless you’re busy, of course.”

Miya couldn’t help but notice the smile on the scientist’s face, in all the years they’d known each other she had never seen Takami smile like she was now. Wide, clear, almost beaming. No trace of guilt or negative emotions to taint it. _‘Ara ara, today is a day of firsts.’_

Miya, still staying on Shinji’s level, turned to the woman who was leading her to Matsu’s quarters, who had been standing there awkwardly ignored the whole time. “I have decided that I will be joining Doctor Sahashi in escorting our young esteemed guest on his tour. Therefore, I will be unable to go to Matsu-san’s quarters. Will you please inform her for me?”

It was not a request.

“O-Of course, Miya-sama!” She bowed before nervously walking off.

Miya noticed Shinji watching her walk away. He only turned back to her when the woman rounded a corner.

“Ne, Miya-nee, why was she scared?” His head tilted adorably, “are you strong?”

Miya frowned internally, she didn’t want to scare Shinji more than she had already. She already regretted that much. Still, for some reason she could not lie to him. Especially with the sword in her hand.

“Yes.”

“Wow!” he chirped excitedly. “That’s so cool!” Showing the innocence only a child could, he was simple impressed by the cool sword wielding lady and hugged her, his excitement getting the better of him.

The sudden show of affection surprised Takami. Her pseudo son wasn’t exactly brave when it came to social interactions, preferring to avoid closeness and interacting with strangers, a probable result of the boy thinking his father abandoned him. To be comfortable enough, connected and close enough to Miya to hug her only a few minutes after meeting was unlike him. It was more akin to something Yukari would do. While he had picked up things from Yukari, his fondness of hugs over other forms of physical affection was a result of her almost constant embraces, her willingness to be close to new people was _definitely_ not one of them.

Initially, the sekirei tensed. Miya was surprised too, never had anyone touched her with such…such _affection_ , such warmth. It was a far cry from the cold, clinical touch of the scientists and doctors that she had become accustomed to. Eventually she relaxed and returned the embrace awkwardly. It was pleasant, she could finally understand why humans were so fond of hugging and physical shows of affection.

Takami coughed awkwardly, “shall we continue the tour?”

The scientist noticed the hint of motherly jealousy inside herself as she saw the attention her pseudo son was showing the alien, it was the feeling of seeing your son go off on his first date. Or at least it was how she guessed it felt like. And inside her the instinct to scare the ever-loving shit out of, and put the fear of God in, her son’s girlfriend awoke. Which was odd, considering the age gap, Miya was _an alien_ , and that Shinji was much too young to even _like_ girls…right?

Miya released Shinji, nodded at Takami, and then stood up and followed her.

As they continued the tour Miya started to wish she had left her sword at her quarters. She was enjoying the embrace earlier and would have preferred to pick him and carry him around, instead of letting him walk. It was clear he was starting to get a little tired. While she could easily lift up the 5 year old with one arm, she also knew it wouldn’t be comfortable for him.

_‘I will make sure to have a holster made for Totsuga no Tsurugi_ , _perhaps something similar to the belt holster Karasuba had made for her nodachi.’_

While she was regarding her blade with a hint of annoyance, the young boy with her was regarding it with awe, sparking inside him an interest in learning the way of the sword. To be more like the woman he was starting to admire and, for reasons he couldn’t understand, started to feel connected to. He wanted to learn to _fight_ with a sword, kenjutsu and not just the sport of kendo.

He nodded to himself, _‘one day I want to be strong. Strong enough to protect people, like Miya-nee.’_

Anyone who they ran into would have found an odd sight. Takami was explaining the various parts of the building and various pieces of equipment, ones she deemed safe for a five-year-old of course. On her was a rarely seen smile, her tone containing a never before heard of energy, the pride of a parent showing off to their kids. Behind her followed a young boy that listened attentively, and beside him was the feared Number 01, the sword wielding sekirei even had her own small smile on her face.

It was enough for employees to have sworn that the sky would be falling the next day, while a few others looked out windows for flying pigs. More than a few of the younger, minor staffers swore off smoking weed before their shifts.

As Miya followed Takami she felt something gently grab on to her right hand. She looked down and saw a blushing Shinji, his tiny hands holding on to hers, and obviously wanting approval of his actions. She couldn’t help but smile and nod at the boy.

Eventually the afternoon came, and so did lunch time. As they made their way down five floors for food, Takami received a ping on her pager and had to quickly go to her office. Miya saw that her young guest was tired and decided to take him to a nearby lounge to wait for Takami.

She picked out a couch and sat down, her sword set down on her left. Shinji quickly climbed up and sat on her lap, and almost like she sensed what he wanted, she hugged him again. He quickly relaxed back into her and fell asleep.

Miya smiled down at him, _‘I suppose walking around for the last couple of hours on those little legs would have tired him out.’_

She heard footsteps approaching and she looked up, expecting to see Takami. Instead it was a, surprisingly still, sober Kazehana. Beside her was another sekirei, Number 02 Matsu. The brain-type wore the same uniform as Kazehana and Miya and was almost as voluptuous as her alcohol loving sister. Her long hair was a warm light brown tinged with orange, and tied into two long braids, and round thin framed glasses framed her face.

As they walked in they quickly saw Miya and were surprised to see their leader hugging a sleeping boy on her lap.

“Miya!” Kazehana squealed like a school girl, fantasies of steaming romance and her leader’s secret love child flying through her head. “Is he yours? Oh! He’s yours, isn’t he?!”

Matsu was just shocked quiet, she had never seen Miya so…content, happy.

In response, Miya shot the women a quick glare. It silenced them quickly. Luckily their noise had not woken little Shinji, heaven only knows what would have happened if they woke her young charge. There was a special place in hell for those who disturbed the peaceful sleep of small tired children, and they suspected Miya would have escorted them there if they did.

Her two comrades silently walked over and kneeled down, curious, to look at Miya’s impromptu teddy bear. He was adorable.

Matsu turned up to her leader, while Kazehana continued to silently coo at the child, obviously excited to have one of her own one day. “Whose is he?”

“He is Takami-sensei’s ward, Shinji Ikari.”

That shocked the two younger sekirei. Takami was _legendary_ for her temper. To see such a calm face on a child she watched over seemed so… _wrong_. Maybe his parents were ridiculously happy? It was the only way they could think that Takami’s anger could be balanced out.

The sound of talking caused Shinji to stir, which made the three aliens freeze. Miya did not want to wake him up, while Matsu and Kazehana wondered if they could run from Miya fast enough if he did wake up.

They did not want to die just yet.

Blue eyes fluttered open as Shinji woke up.

Before Miya could discipline her subordinates she was calmed down by the cute yawn and sleepy smile that Shinji aimed up at her as he snuggled back into the sekirei. Then he noticed the other two gorgeous women, and he did the only thing his sleepy five year old mind could do.

Say whatever was on his barely conscious brain.

“Pretty,” he greeted and muttered to them with a blush and a smile.

The comment caused Matsu and Kazehana to ‘aww’ at the child and ruffle his hair. Matsu even felt a small spark of a connection with the boy, something she wisely hid from Miya and Takami, when she eventually returned.

* * *

The rest of the day went very pleasantly for Miya. Very enjoyable, actually, especially once Matsu and Kazehana had left. The pair of sekirei had been all over little Shinji since he woke up in the lounge, _especially_ Matsu, and it was giving Miya a new emotion she couldn’t name but knew she didn’t like. Takami, on the other hand, had been furious at what she saw as the ‘corruption’ of her best friend’s son.

That said, Miya had learned a lot from Shinji and having the little boy around. She had felt happier than she’d ever been, learned of feelings entirely new to her, ones she still didn’t understand. She made sure to make a note and ask her only human friend Takehito about them later.

Miya even saw Takami in a new light, now having seen the woman happy and smiling, even protective of her ward. It reassured her that the young feathers still sleeping would at least be treated well as they grew up. Even Matsu and Kazehana revealed new sides to her, she had never seen them so indirect and careful in showing their affection…relatively speaking, of course. The pair were still hopeless, degenerate, indecent perverts. She learned plenty about Shinji of course, according to Takami he had had some confidence issues but was getting much better now thanks to her family. He was smart, kind and gentle and loved his pseudo family dearly.

Though Takami did mention how his pseudo older sister tended to coddle and cling to him to a worrying degree.

_‘I hope my little birds find an ashikabi like him when they mature,’_ Miya thought to herself.

What upset her though was when she managed to pull Takami aside while Shinji was talking to one of the computer scientists daughters, a 15 year old genius named Maya Ibuki in the cafeteria during lunch. Miya had asked about his family and Takami told her that his mother had died in 2004, at a lab accident at some organization called GEHIRN. That felt like her heart was ripped out, to lose his mother so young? She knew fate could be cruel, the blood on her hands insured that, but to someone so young and innocent?

And when Takami mentioned that his father had left him? If the scientist wasn’t there to calm her down, Miya knew she would’ve asked Matsu to track the man down so she could cut him down where he stood. She didn’t care that he was ‘too deep in grief’ as Takami put it, too deep for his son? The only thing in the world that still held a portion of his wife?

It did calm her when Takami mentioned that Shinji doesn’t really care about his father anymore, considering the Sahashis as his real family now. Takami didn’t like his disregard, but to Miya the man was scum and was glad that Shinji could see who loved him and who didn’t.

Alas, even good things must come to an end.

But before they left, Takami led them to her office, which Miya thought was a bit strange.

As Takami opened the door she looked down at Shinji. “Shin-chan, why don’t you watch some TV for a bit? I want to talk to Miya a little, okay?” 

Shinji noticed it was time for the anime he and Yukari watched together, nodded, and went off to sit at the sofa infront of the TV.    

Seeing this, Takami motioned Miya to her desk at the opposite side of the room.

“Yes, Takami?” Miya stood in front of her, sword propped against the desk.

Said scientist sat down on her desk and put a cigarette in her mouth. She wanted to smoke but couldn’t light up with a child in the room. Seeing no reason to beat around the bush, Takami decided to be quiet, but blunt. “You’re reacting to him, aren’t you?”

“…yes,” Miya replied sheepishly. It was so obvious she felt foolish for not noticing it earlier.

Takami sighed and looked her in the eye. “Miya…I don’t know how to say this, but you probably won’t see him for a while. A _long_ while.”

Miya felt her heart stop as her eyes red eyes widened. Fear, even Takami could see it. “W-Why? Did- Did I do something you did not approve of, Takami-san?”

The human woman just sighed and shook her head, “drop the ‘san’. And don’t worry, your behaviour was acceptable. Honestly, I’m impressed, you were a good big sister and I’m glad you let him have a nap.” She held back the fact that Miya’s reaction was something she wasn’t comfortable with, it wasn’t her fault anyway, just a quirk of the sekirei species.

“Then why?”

“I’m just his guardian, remember? His father contacted me and he’ll be living with his uncle starting next month. It won’t be close, and we both know you can’t leave Tokyo-2 without MBI’s permission.”

Miya turned her head to look at little Shinji, her feelings bittersweet. He was young, yes, but she could see the kind of man he would grow into. At the same time, he was still just a boy, still growing and not in control of his own fate. And she had to stay, who else would lead the disciplinary squad? Who would hold Karasuba’s leash? There were plans of releasing numbers 6 to 10 but even with growth accelerators they had scheduled to finish by then, none would have the experience to keep her in line for more time to come. She _had_ to stay.

But she so badly wanted to see him grow, to protect whatever path he chose to walk.

While Takami couldn’t read minds, she could guess well enough the types of thoughts the sekirei would be having. “Look…Miya, you can spend time with him until the show’s over. I’ll step outside so just come out and call me…just...just don’t do anything stupid, okay? He’s my best friend’s son.”

With a pat on Miya’s shoulder, Takami walked out. After the door closed Miya made her way over to Shinji and sat beside him. He just looked up at her and smiled before claiming his spot on her lap to be cuddled, just like Yukari and a bunch of older girls seemed to want to do. Miya hugged him, knowing that if they were to meet again he would probably be too big for this, and enjoyed the moment for what it was.

After around 15 minutes she noticed Shinji staring up at her.

“Yes, Shinji-kun?”

“Why are you crying?” he asked with concern. Gently he turned around and moved to a kneeling position and reached up to wipe away the tears with his little hands. She had not noticed herself crying until then. He innocently asked, “can I make it better?”

Her cheeks flushed, she knew what would make her feel better. And for once in her life, Miya, Sekirei Number 01, the leader of her race, chose to be selfish. So she nodded with a smile and gave the young boy a brief, chaste kiss.

Power flowed through her as the link was made, and wings of lavender light emerged from her back.

It lasted less than a moment, but she decided to treasure the nonetheless intimate act, burning it into every fibre of her being. She was confident in her skills, but she knew her role as leader of the S-Guard was dangerous, regularly facing soldiers and machines of war. Her ashikabi was young and he lived in the post-Impact world. If this was the last time she saw him, then she would remember this, forever and ever.

Shinji blushed, even if the kiss was so short that he couldn’t really enjoy it. Contrary to his guardian’s opinion, he was very much interested in girls already. Yukari’s constant attempts at seducing him as her future ‘personal bishounen’ had forced that part of him out early.

Of course, what really held his attention was the ethereal wings of light. They were…well, his vocabulary was still quite limited, but he did think they were beautiful.

Later in life he would thank the stars he had not tainted this memory by calling the wings or Miya ‘angelic.’

Miya was amused by the cute dumb smile on Shinji’s face, and she decided that she would also burn that into her memory before giving him a smile she hoped he would burn into his. A warm and loving smile for him to remember during hard times.

Without thinking, her oath, her pledge to her ashikabi flowed out of her lips.

“This is the pledge of my soul. I am the shield who guards against, and the sword that will vanquish those who stand before my ashikabi. This Sekirei Number 01, Miya will protect you and be by your side, forever and ever.”

Shinji smiled warmly in response, not really understanding what was going on he simply repeated “…forever and ever.”

Miya giggled at his adorableness before she reached down her top and took out her dog tags, something she had since the S-Guard were members of MBI’s fledgling elite private security force. She took them off and put it around Shinji’s neck.

“Something to remember me by,” she told him as he held the metal tags in his small hands. There was nothing fancy on them, just her name and number. “Be kind, be brave, and be strong until we see each other again, okay?”

“Okay!” He grinned, “it’s a promise!”

“And I know you will keep it.” Miya, wanting to continue her cuddle time with her new and very much adorable ashikabi, picked him and plopped him on her lap again as they finished the show together.

* * *

Even though Miya and Shinji enjoyed their day, it had to end eventually.

And it was almost Shinji’s bed time.

“Bye-Bye Miya-nee!” Shinji exclaimed as he waved good bye, his other hand firmly grasped in Takami’s hand as she lead him out the front lobby and to the limo outside. He then turned to his guardian, “hey Takami!”

She gave a tired, if amused, smile. “What is it, brat?”

“I wanna marry Miya-nee!”

Takami flinched, “that’s it!” She picked him up like a sack of potatoes and flung him into the limo. “Get in there!”

Miya couldn’t help but smile as she waved back.

“You know?” a voice called from behind her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before.” The sekirei turned around to see Takehito, still dressed in his lab coat with a knowing smile on his face. “You reacted to him, didn’t you?”

She blinked in surprise, “what do you mean?”

“Miya, you're blushing.” Indeed, now that he pointed it out, she could feel the warmth on her face. She placed a hand over her chest and felt her heart slow down to a normal pace.

“Yes he is to be my ashikabi but…he is still far too young to do anything about it, “she half-admitted.

“Oh?” he grinned. “I _know_ you did something… _more_ than treat him like a plush toy. You know Miya, I never thought you were a shotacon.”

Miya blushed bright red, “stop teasing me!”

* * *

**_9 years later_ **

**_2015 (2 years prior to the Sekirei Plan)_ **

**Tokyo-3, Japan**

All around the city, thousands of phones rang in unison.

They all displayed the same, dreaded, message.

**URGENT!!!**

**AUTOMATED MESSAGE TO ALL NERV PERSONNEL IN TOKYO-3**

**SCENARIO CODE: DELTA-RED**

**UNKNOWN ORGANISM DETECTED**

**BLOOD TYPE: BLUE (CONFIRMED)**

**ANGELIC PRESENCE CONFIRMED BY MAGI (BALTHASAR: YES, MELCHIOR: YES, CASPAR: YES)**

**3 rd ANGEL CONFIRMED**

**DESIGNATION: SACHIEL**

**ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO REPORT TO POSTS FOR IMMEDIATE TASKING**

**_ THIS IS NOT A DRILL _ **

* * *

**Old Hakone, East of Tokyo-3**

A few hours after that message went out Shinji Ikari, now 14 years old, stood on a desolate street at a phone booth, unaware of the coming danger.

The hot and humid air was full of the songs of countless cicadas.

He pursed his lips as he held the receiver up to his ear.  It was absolutely no help, repeating the same message over and over again.

“As of 12:30 PM today, a special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately. Repeating. As of…”

“Absolutely no use,” he sighed and put down the receiver. “I guess I should try to find a shelter.”

In a different world he may have had worn nothing but a school uniform, but Yukari had long beaten dressing nicely into him. Instead of a boring uniform, he wore a purple golf shirt and black jeans held up with a light grey belt, and deep blue sneakers. With him he only had a duffel bag with some clothes, and two sword bags slung over his houlder. One had his trusty shinai, and the other a iaito, a dull practice blade. He knew he should have just shipped the two over with the rest of his things but the shinai was practically a good luck charm by this point, the very same one having been used during his national middle-school kendo championship victory a few months back. Both were presents from Yukari.

As he turned around he couldn’t help but think about the Sahashi family, he hadn’t seen them since he left their home. Not even a single letter or phone call. It seemed his father had really been set on his isolation…and suffering.

But Yukari was a formidable force when she was obsessed with something, or some _one_ and she had somehow developed a network of people she would use as a system to get packages and letters to him. It was a secret to everyone but each other.

As he wondered why his father had finally contacted him, _ordering_ him to come to Tokyo-3 with no explanation like he still had some right to tell him what to do as a parent.

_‘What bullshit.’_

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a pair of dog tags he had worn ever since meeting a certain purple haired beauty. The memories of that day had been muddied by time, but he still remembered her pledge to him and he gripped the steel in his hands as he wished that her words could protect him until they could meet again.

Whatever his _father_ had in store for him here, he just knew it would be awful.

“Forever and ever,” he murmured to himself.

Behind him he heard low, loud thuds that shook the street. It was as if a god was walking upon the earth.

The Third Angel, Sachiel the Angel of Water, has made landfall.

The Angel War had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, quite a large harem has been tagged and I will probably be adding to it. I'm up for suggestions if there are any sekirei you all are fond of. I will also happily take suggestions for Minato's flock, as he will enter later on as a part of the side cast, since I've poached Matsu. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
